moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Animation Studios
' Universal Animation Studios' is the animation production arm of Universal Studios established on May 27, 1991 as "Universal Cartoon Studios" and as a division of Universal Family Entertainment. In 2006, it was renamed to its current moniker. With the releases of the countless Land Before Time sequels, it started out as a joint venture between Universal & Don Bluth Entertainment. Filmography 'Universal Cartoon Studios' 'Direct-to-video Feature Films' *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount-Oylmpics *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *Balto II: Wolf Quest *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *Van Helsing: The London Assignment *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Balto III: Wings of Change *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit 'Universal Animation Studios' 'Theatrical feature films' *Curious George (2006) *The Tale of Depereaux (2008) 'Direct-to-video feature films' *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey *The Little Engine That Could *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave *Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas Is You *Woody Woodpecker Television Series *Back of the Future: The Animated Series (1991-1992) *Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories (1992-1993) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *Exosquad (1993-1994) *Problem Child (1993-1994) *Monster Froce (1994) *Beethoven (1994-1995) *Earthworm Jim (1995-1996) *Savage Dragon (1995-1996) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996-1998) *Wing Commander Academy (1996) *Vor-Tech: Undercover Coversion Squad (1996) *Wilye Burp: The Legend Dareing Dog (1999-2000) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002) *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2002) *Casper and Jennifer (2001-2002) (spin-off of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) *Curious George (2006-2015) *The Land Before Time (2007-2008) Short film *Fractured Fairy Tales: The Phox, the Box, & the Lox (1999) Television Speicals *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2011) *How Murray Save Christmas (2014) Cancelled Ideas *''Escape from Jurassic Park'', an animated TV series that takes place after the first Jurassic Park movie and before The Lost World: Jurassic Park. While the trailer was made, Steven Spielberg never saw it and cancelled it after the storyboards were finished. *''Crash Bandicoot cut scenes'', cut scenes that were unused for the first Crash Bandicoot video game due to the partner companies wanted it all CGI. It was also rumored that these were going to be produced as a TV special or series. *''Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect'', another animated Jurassic Park TV series but takes place after The Lost World and before Jurassic Park III. It would also be accompanied by the toy series under the same name by Kenner Toys. It would involve a group of scientists having created dinosaur hybrids consisting of DNA from different creatures. However, like its predecessor series, its production was cancelled. *''The Legend of Spyro 3-D'', a feature film based on The Legend of Spyro video games. Gallery Universalcartoonstudiosprint.png Universalcartoonstudios1991.jpg Print_logo.png GW169H127_(3).jpg Universal_Cartoon_Studios.png Universal_Cartoon_Studios_Alternate.png UniversalCartoonStudiosWidescreen1991.JPG Universal_Cartoon_Studios_1997.jpg DwBLdyABjQDGWYFBzIqf9g108634.jpg Universal_Animation_Studios_2006.jpg Universalanimation_01.jpg Category:Joint ventures Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:DTV companies Category:NBC Universal Category:Universal Studios Category:Subsidiaries of Universal Studios